gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Practice Swing
|location = Tony's Apartment, Little Italy |target = Union Official |fail = Wasted Busted Tony dies Rocco dies Schafter destroyed |reward = $1500 |unlocks = Bang Bang Kibbutz Number One |unlockedby = I Luv LC |todo = Go to the Golden Pier golf club. Hit the Union official with golf balls. Head down to the golf cart. Get into the golf cart. Follow Rocco out of the club. Take Tony back to his apartment. |tod = 7:00-19:00|maxkillcount = 11 (Considered canon for the gold medal objective)}} Practice Swing is a mission in ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' given to Luis Lopez by Gay Tony. Mission Tony tells Luis that he has issues with the Ancelotti Mob, namely Rocco Pelosi and his uncle Vince. Tony tells Luis they are going to the golf course in Westminster. If the player has completed Chinese Takeout then Luis will ask Tony if they are going to take a nine iron to Rocco's legs. When they get there, Rocco is trying to hit a Union Official with a golf ball, but is failing to hit him. He gives Luis the club and goes to control the caddy and Luis is told to hit the official. Once the official gives them the information, the Messinas appear and start shooting at Rocco, Tony and Luis. Once Luis has held off the attackers, the trio escape and Tony asks Luis to take him back home. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the Golden Pier golf club. *Hit the Union official with golf balls. *Head down to the golf cart. *Clear the area of the Messinas. *Get into the golf cart. *Follow Rocco out of the golf club. *Take Tony back to his apartment. '100% Objectives' Complete the mission in 4:00. Take less than 50% damage Kill 11 enemies via headshots Have 70% accuracy or better Each golf ball hit the union official with no mistakes. Enemies *Messina Crime Family Video Walkthrough Deaths *Union Official (optional) - Can be killed by Luis, although it has no effect on the mission.﻿ *Members of the Messina crime Family - killed by Luis.﻿ Trivia * If the player has already completed Chinese Takeout, Tony will comment on "...not taking any more chances" as he shoots at the pursuing enforcers. * If the player replays the mission, Rocco's clothes will change. *It is possible to obtain Rocco's caged Caddy, as shown in this video. Unfortunately, this method requires the player to fail the mission, by killing Rocco and Tony. *This mission is related to Grand Theft Auto IV mission Deconstruction for Beginners the union workers that the union official sells out are the ones Niko kills in that mission. *Strangely, in this mission the mobster says the Columbus LibEl development is where the target would be, but in Bang Bang it's the Frankfort development. *The Cavalcade FXTs the Messina goons show up in have unique lusters. *This mission can begin only between 7-19. Navigation }} de:Practice Swing es:Practice Swing pl:Practice Swing Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Missions